geekspacetvfandomcom-20200215-history
The Wreck (Leviathan)
, Saleer research assistant |row10 = , leader of the research team |row13 = , human research assistant |previous = Episode 1 |next = Episode 3|img_caption = Leviathan Logo|image = Leviathan Logo.png}} "The Wreck" is the second episode of the first season of Leviathan: Distant Stars. Summary After the untimely deaths of their Brains charges, the crew of the Bat'leth find that going home won't be easy. Help comes in the form of a friendly female alien, Ary, who offers to ward off the infection that sealed the fate of the scientists by making them part of her crew. Ary also shows them how to shut down the monstrous forces they unwittingly unleashed. Full Episode plot The episode starts right after Xe'anna stabbed and killed the infected Saleer scientist, Vestri. They need to return to the ship, take care of the other two injured scientists and monitor their condition. Xe'anna privately informs Conrad that she was stabbed too and doesn't feel well. Despite his assurances that she'd get through this, she orders him to kill her if she turns out like Vestri and tells him to return her sword to her mother. Meanwhile, Kika arrives on the scene, asks Theea about the fight then looks for clues by herself. She finds that the Battleship-sized spacecraft can have a crew of more than 1000; the creatures that attacked them are biological, lack intelligence and are just following orders. Hexie, who has been levitating a scientist back to the Bat'leth is the first to notice that it has been penetrated and pinned down by spikes, and can no longer open its door. Her psionic abilities are useless. Theea tries to find about an armed, non-hostile purplish humanoid creature that has just showed up and started to talk in an unintelligible language. It is shorter than Theea. Their attempts at communicating don't go far, even with Kika's help. Theea then slices the throat of Dr. Teagan, the scientist that Hexie has levitated back. The now dead scientist was infected too. Kika supports her executive decision but Xe'anna, who has carried the last scientist to the Bat'leth, is upset. The purplish humanoid has taken its weapon away; Theea thinks it wants them to follow it. Oxana reports the Bat'leth's status to Xe'anna: she has had to vent out most of her atmosphere and finds the spikes uncomfortable. Xe'anna leaves with the friendly alien after ordering her crew to refrain from killing the remaining scientist. An unapologetic Theea, having wiped her knife, wrongly states that she has had the courage to do what nobody has dared to. Conrad, whom she finds cranky, quips in return that the mission has already been botched beyond belief by incompetence while looking in her direction. Kika, meanwhile, repairs the Bat'leth, or at least tickles Oxana and at some point activates the secret protocolPassword: 257.. These two are an old married couple. Xe'anna follows the alien to a room with gravity and a breathable atmosphere. Communication remains difficult, Xe'anna can only understand these few words: it's your choice. Without a helmet, the alien shows feminine features and looks, despite obvious differences such as a paler color, uncomfortably similar to the hostile “limbies”. Xe'anna, after opening a private channel to Oxana, sits in a chair and follows instructions to peel off the glove from her injured arm that is now a deep purple and ends in fingers that feel more claw-like. After the alien wraps her fingers around Xe'anna's hands the two can understand each other. The alien explains that the procedure that has just saved her and put bioluminescent veins on her arm also made her part of the crew of the organic ship she calls Tsarin and that she herself is only its voice. The hostile aliens she calls Hollows killed her own kind. Her sleeve back on, and now able to open Tsarin's airlock Xe'anna sets out to try and save the last scientist by applying the same procedure. Clips When adding clips, please place them in chronological order with a near approximate time-stamp. Notes Category:Leviathan